Paybacks
by Nefereu
Summary: Just a small fluffy tale of Mirth, mayhem and comeuppance among our favorite vampires!


Paybacks

Mick pulled in to the private garage just in time to see Josef getting out of his limo.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned as he climbed out of the vintage Benz.

"And a happy hello to you too, Mick. I'm fine, thanks for asking." His friend shot back sarcastically.

Mick's reply was a dramatic eye roll, a gesture he'd no doubt acquired from a certain feisty blonde. "For your information, I was on my way to your place to pick up Sarah. She's redoing the lobby of Kostan industries and wanted Beth's opinion on some color choices."

"Wow, the lobby huh? Sounds like Sarah is becoming quite the interior decorator." Mick commented as they both headed for the private elevator that led to his loft.

"Designer, Mick. The word is designer. Nobody calls them decorators anymore. Honestly, for a man who lives in one of the most culturally hip cities in the world you are decidedly old-school."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being a little old-school. Some women actually liked that sort of thing."

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that, my friend."

The two men continued to snark good-naturedly at each other as only true friends can as the elevator continued to rise. But just as the elevator began to slow down their conversation came to an abrupt halt at the sound of a shrill feminine shriek of terror that was joined by a second equally frightened scream barely half a breath later.

Doors were forced opened and an instant later, both men were inside the loft. Eyes iced over and fangs bared, the two vampires moved together ready to do battle, determined to deal death and rend apart whatever or whoever had been had been foolish enough to threaten their women.

But rage quickly turned to curiosity as Mick took in Beth perched atop one of their barstools, staring fearfully at the floor. Nearby, Sarah was crouching atop the kitchen island, fangs out eyes silvered over a similar expression of fear on her face as she too stared downward.

"Oh thank heavens you're here! Kill it, please!" She cried as she pointed toward something. His eyes returned to normal as he drew closer to see what she meant. At first glance, it looked like a piece of dark fuzz about the size of a quarter. Upon closer inspection, Mick discovered it was a spider of indeterminate species.

"Don't just stand there! Stomp it or something!" His lady love asserted bloodthirstily, earning a chuckle from the male beside him.

Mick had no problem killing when necessary, but the spider hardly seemed worth the effort. He quickly trapped it using a handy glass and safely released it onto the nearby terrace. Beth was just descending from her perch when he returned. "Oh, thank you Mick! I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't gotten here when you did." As she hugged him tightly, he struggled hard to control the laughter bubbling up inside him, pretend coughing to hide it. His Beth could face down cold blooded murderers but a tiny spider sent her scurrying up onto a stool in terror.

Josef was trying hard to hide his own amusement as he helped Sarah down off the counter. "Sarah, my love? You do realize that as a vampire, a spider poses no threat?" He asked, trying vainly to sound casual.

"That's easy for you to say!" She shot back in irritation. "You didn't look down to find that thing crawling up your pant leg! It was huge!"

"I agree. It was probably a tarantula!" Beth nodded.

"Hardly!" Josef scoffed. "It wasn't even big enough to scare a fly! You both just overreacted. Typical female behavior!"

"I don't care what you say, Josef. It was huge and that has nothing to do with being female, right Mick?"He coughed harder.

Beth folded her arms and glared menacingly. "Mick St. John, are you laughing at me?!"

"Of course not, Beth." He choked out unconvincingly. Though he might agree with his friend, he knew better than to admit it aloud. After seeing their guests to the door, Mick retreated to the safety of his office and gave into his laughter while Beth continued to stomp around the apartment, apparently still in a huff over his obvious amusement.

Mick emerged half an hour later, finally feeling it was safe since he heard no more stomping or slamming doors. "Beth, everything ok?"

"Yes." She sighed in resignation. "I'm sorry I got upset."

"Yeah, well. Maybe I shouldn't have laughed. Forgive me?" He pleaded as he took her into his arms.

"Yes, I just want to forget the whole thing." She murmured against his chest. But a brisk knock at the door interrupted their romantic embrace. It was the building's exterminator, claiming he'd received an emergency call about a major spider infestation. It didn't take a genius to figure out Josef was behind the visit but that didn't stop Beth from allowing the man to come in and give the loft a thorough spraying. Beth closed the door behind the man, genuinely hoping she's seen the last of anything to do with spiders. Unfortunately, someone had other ideas as Mick discovered on the phone later that evening.

"So did Blondie appreciate my little present?"

"I'm not sure appreciate is the right word." He replied, trying to be diplomatic. But the man on the other end continued as if he hadn't heard. "How'd have ever imagined bold as brass Blondie could be afraid of a little insect? This might prove interesting."

"Josef, you really shouldn't needle Beth about her fear of spiders. She can be very sensitive at times, doesn't like surprises and it could go very badly for you."

"Threatening me, old buddy?"

"Hell no! Trying to save your ass! You've never seen Beth really mad. Trust me, it's not pretty!"

"Never mind, Mick. You're probably right. I should let it go." But somehow, Mick didn't believe him.

His suspicions were confirmed a week later when Beth came stomping in from work, and slammed the front door so hard it rattled on its hinges. "That's it! This time that overdressed arrogant peacock has gone too far! So help me, I'm going to stake him!"

"Uh oh, what did he do now?" The vampire detective was almost afraid to ask.

"When I got to work today, someone had sent me flowers. I was happy until I read the little spike in the dirt. It was a flowering spider plant."

"That's not so bad."

"That's what I thought until I read the note with it. It was from the curator of the Insect Zoo at the Natural history Museum personally thanking me for my donation of the two rare Goliath bird eating spiders to their collection. They're holding a press conference next week to show them off to the public and want me to attend so they can take pictures of me with the spiders! One guess who's responsible!"

"Oh, boy! I'll talk to him, Beth."

"Oh no you don't! His skinny behind is mine. Josef Kostan wants to get down and dirty? Fine, I'll show him down and dirty and he's not going to know what hit him!"

Karma caught up to the man a few days later. All day, his employees had been looking at him oddly and whispering quietly among themselves when they thought he wasn't paying attention. Finally, he'd had enough and summoned his assistant, Ryder England. "Ryder, what the hades is going on around here? People are acting like I've grown another head."

Even Ryder was behaving strangely. "Well, I guess everyone's just a little surprised, Josef. You have to admit, it's out of character for you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Has everyone taken leave of their senses?"

Ryder just shrugged and turned on the latest installment of Buzzwire. What he saw had Josef's mouth dropping open with shock that quickly gave way to horror on a level he'd rarely felt.

"This is Tammy Winfield, gossip reporter for Buzzwire with the latest on the story that has Hollywood mouths hanging open in shock and awe. As we first reported, Kostan Industries has been thinking way outside the box and outdone itself with their latest idea for its annual fundraiser for Hearst College. This year, instead of their traditional black tie dinner and Dance they will be holding a Monster Truck Rally and Mud Bogging competition right here in our own fair city. As if that weren't juicy enough, this reporter has it on good authority from an inside source that the big man himself, Josef Kostan will not only be present but will be handing out the awards personally. Way to pitch in and get your hands dirty Josef!"

Snatching up the phone, he quickly dialed the number and began speaking the moment it was picked up. "Mick, you have to talk to her please!" But the voice that answered wasn't Mick's.

"No way, Kostan! You brought this on yourself! I bit the bullet and took pictures with a pair of tarantulas, you can suck it up and deal with some mud and dirt! It serves you right. You know what they say about Karma, Josef? Well, that means she's a woman and that is why paybacks are hell my friend. Remember that next time!"

The phone abruptly went dead and he found his lips curving into an involuntary smile. It wasn't often anyone got the better of him, but Beth Turner had managed it. Silently, he admitted it made sense that Karma was female since Hell's fury could rarely equal a woman's wrath. Cursing to himself, he picked up the phone wondering if Armani even made outfits to wear to a mud bogging.


End file.
